


【Sufin】蝴蝶风暴

by Finn_s_culminating_fantasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy/pseuds/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy
Summary: 三十年战争相关的即兴意识流短打。
Relationships: Female Finland/Female Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【Sufin】蝴蝶风暴

**Author's Note:**

> 国设史向，灵感来源马尔克斯还是卡尔维诺写的一个男人接女儿放学的故事，以前写作业的时候偶然看到过。

一只紫色的蝴蝶在空气中闪烁，贝瓦尔德的手指捕捉到它。他本想捏住它的翅膀尖等他的小跟班出来，但包覆手指的盔甲洞穿蝴蝶的翅膀中央，鳞光闪闪的粉末和腐烂花瓣一样的东西立刻黏上金属，一只丑陋的小虫子在空中剧烈挣扎。他手忙脚乱地用另一只手拉住虫子的脚，松开手指，两片薄薄的紫罗兰色瞬间化为腐朽。  
那个东西还粘在他手指上。当他发现这场游戏结束时，一切已经崩塌，他的小跟班终于出来了，他却不能把那片残存的紫罗兰色给他看。蝴蝶已经不会再有了，他未能明白这个道理。  
一只亚马逊雨林中的蝴蝶停落在草尖，扇动几下翅膀，两周后美国德克萨斯便遭遇了一场龙卷风。彼时贝瓦尔德并未听说过这套数世纪后的著名理论，他也不知道蝴蝶只要被捏住过翅膀就再也无法起飞。士兵和马匹像一群嗜血蝴蝶一样涌向他身边，紫罗兰眼睛的芬兰骑兵跟在他身后，他能在一片沉寂的喧嚣中听到他的呼吸声。他本来该把那片东西给他看的，紫罗兰蝴蝶已经烂掉。  
碾死一个漂亮的小东西不是他的本意。他把手指藏在战袍的阴影里捻了捻，蝴蝶的残骸像灰烬一样飘落到地上，疲惫的芬兰人注意到他的小动作，注意力却并不在这上面。远远地贝瓦尔德能看见敌人的将军站在山丘上，白袍金发，他知道那人和他相貌相似，却不知道他将在第三个一百年涉上他的后尘。紫罗兰蝴蝶振动翅膀，皇冠依次跌落，权杖划分土地，流人离开家乡，你以为的至亲和傲慢在风中飘散，这就是蝴蝶风暴。


End file.
